


A Cold Night

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: following today's race, when Toto goes home very late Susie acts very smug that Mercedes didn't win especially after the dummy pit stop he tried to do in Britain. Then she realises he's actually really stressed because of his drivers and she tries to ease him and he admits that he's sorry he doesn't get enough time with her.</p><p>Slightly different to the prompt but hope you like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> After the 2015 Hungarian GP

Toto arrived back at his hotel room late at night, but to his surprise, Susie was still awake. She was leaning against a headrest with a book in her hands. She looked up as Toto entered, clearly exhausted.

He dropped his rucksack on the chair next to Susie’s and sat on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off.

“Today was hell,” he said, hoping for a response from Susie. She could calm him down no matter how bad a race went, a theory tested well after Monaco.

She slid a bookmark in and rested the book on the side table. She shuffled along the bed to join Toto who had stopped undressing.

“Hell? Is that how bad it is when your drivers and team still have a massive lead in the standings?”

“Come on Susie. You know what I mean.”

“We actually had hell today.” She shuffled closer to lean her head on his shoulder. “No points.”

“Really?!” exclaimed Toto. In the madness of the race, he hadn’t noticed where the Williams had finished.

“Yup,” Susie nodded. “The Ferrari’s are going to take us and they’ll take Valterri-”

“Honey, just relax.” Toto stopped abruptly, realising his mistake. If one thing got on Susie’s nerves it was people offering unhelpful advice. Like he had just done.

Susie started to pull the duvet over her as she started to lie down but Toto grabbed her wrist. “I’m sorry.”

She thought about dragging her arm back, but chose not to. She chose to enjoy the touch of Toto’s skin on hers. Her eyes met his and a plan hatched in her mind.

“Why haven’t you changed?” She turned her nose up. “Go take a shower and sleep.”

“Well,” he motioned to the buttons on his shirt, “I was wondering if I could have some help.”

Susie leaned in for a kiss with a smile on her face. Toto quickly deepened the kiss, whilst wrapping an arm around her waist. His other hand went for the buttons on her flannel pyjamas. But before he could do anything, Susie pulled away and grabbed his hand.

“Now, now, Mr Wolff. I’m dictating the pace here. So do as I tell you.” She smirked back at him, her plan falling in place as Toto leaned back in for a kiss.

She made quick work of the button on his shirt and yanked it off of him. They stood up and she quickly removed the rest of the clothing covering his skin. The skin she wanted to feel so badly. But she had a plan to carry out.

Their lips met again and they pulled their bodies together. Susie guided him towards the bathroom without breaking the kiss. Toto pushed her against the wall next to the shower and she stretched her arm out to reach for the temperature dial on the shower. Luckily for her, Toto’s eyes remained closed the whole time.

Once she was sure she had set the dial, she pulled her hand back and broke the kiss. She tiled her head towards the shower and a playful smile formed on Toto’s face. His hands once again reached for her buttons but she pushed them away.

“You go first and clean off. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Susie watched him go in and close the frosted glass door of the cubicle. She went back to the bedroom and had just sat down on the bed when she heard a scream from the bathroom followed by a few choice German words.

“How the fuck do I make the water warmer?!” yelled Toto from the shower.

Susie laughed to herself as she heard him trying to change the temperature but having to turn the shower on to check it. And every time, it was freezing cold.

He was soon out of the cold shower, with a towel wrapped around his torso. He faced Susie who was curled up in the warm bed with a book. She didn’t look up to see him, trying to control her laughter.

“Sounded cold but your head is certainly hot right now,” she snickered, turning a page.

Toto waited a few more moments for Susie to look up but eventually he accepted defeat. He reached in his suitcase and pulled out his shorts. As he was putting them on, he said, “Is this what I get for saying the wrong thing?” He put his towel to one side and climbed into the bed next to her.

“No honey,” she said as she put her book to the side and turned the light off. In the dark light, he could just about make out her face. She planted a small kiss on his cheek.

“It’s for the dummy pit stop at Silverstone. Revenge for this is yet to come.”


End file.
